The First Pitch Insufficiency
"The First Pitch Insufficiency" is the third episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired September 29, 2014. Summary Howard has been asked by NASA to throw out the first pitch at a Los Angeles Angels baseball game. Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard get into an argument over which couple has the best relationship. Extended Plot At Leonard's place Howard is practicing throwing a baseball virtually in front of the TV. Raj is throwing insults at him because heckling is a "beloved part of baseball". The Los Angeles Angels wanted an astronaut to throw out the first pitch for Space Day. NASA asked him because a lot of others weren't available. Penny congratulates him and suggests that he is the athlete of the group. Sheldon objects that all the guys are on the Griffith Park quiddicth (Harry Potter game) team. Penny quips that watching her boyfriend run around with a broomstick between his legs is something one doesn't forget. Raj is throwing insults Howard again ruining his throw and hurting his feelings. Sheldon and Amy are returning from a dinner date where Sheldon asked if she enjoyed his lecture. Amy replied that neither she nor the the waiter did. His lecture was on the history of Cornwall England because they were having Cornish game hen and the waiter should have been versed in that subject. They enter the apartment and find Leonard and Penny. Sheldon mentions that he had Cornish Game Hen and Leonard sympathizes with the waiter. Amy suggests they go to a movie the next night. Sheldon is behind in his number of date nights since he was away during the summer and has to make them up due to the relationship agreement. Penny finds that situation so hot. Amy finds it better than hot because it is binding. are planning another date together the next night because Sheldon missed some dates on his train trip during the summer. Leonard and Penny get invited to come though Sheldon changes his mind when he finds out that that doesn't count as two dates if another couple joins them. Bernadette massages Howard's arm after because it is sore after his virtual baseball practice. Bernadette reminds him that he was throwing air. Howard added that he gave Leonard one hell of a high-five. She is impressed that he wants to do it in front of a stadium full of people. Howard says that it's an honor that NASA asked him. as does the way that Howard runs. Bernadette has played a lot of softball and offers to help him. She also wants him to practice running out to the mound. Howard wonders what that is about so she drops it and then runs into the bedroom making fun of his run. Penny is getting ready and is surprised that Sheldon wants to go to a pub. He did not like Amy's idea of a picnic, but he knows that they serve Yorkshire pudding at the pub and can't wait to lecture the waiter about Yorkshire England. Amy and Sheldon voted on the idea of the pub date and it passed unanimously. After Leonard jokes that is great to see a couple keeping the art of bureaucracy alive. Sheldon feels that Leonard is just jealous with how great the Shamy relationship is. Penny wonders if now he is going to say Bazooka. Sheldon states that their relationship is superior to Leonard and Penny's. Sheldon rates the quality of the relationships in their social group: Sheldon/Amy, Howard/Bernadette, Raj and Emily, Penny/Chardonnay, Penny/Leonard. Leonard argues that you can't rank relationships and that Lenny would not be at the bottom. Penny also tells him that it's not Chardonnay, it's Sauvignon Blanc. At the Caltech gym, Howard admits that he never played baseball. He found his Dad's Playboy collection the day of little league tryouts. Raj and Bernadette are setting up a 60 foot 6 inch distance to help Howard practice throwing. Howard pulls it out as Bernadette reads the tap measure and keeps asking when to stop. He is very surprised a the final distance and doesn't want her to exaggerate how long the distance is this time. Driving the pub, Leonard wants to know how the Shamy is a better couple. Sheldon tells him that they enjoy spending time together. Leonard replies that they spend hours doing separate things when they spend time together. Sheldon calls this parallel play which is compares to what toddlers do. Sheldon retorts that they do it better than toddlers as Amy and Sheldon look at each other lovingly. Leonard is disgusted that Sheldon has to be the best at everything. Penny asks him why he even cares. Sheldon remarks to Amy that they aren't even married and the honeymoon is already over. Leonard also reminds them that they can't do anything without consulting their Relationship Agreement. Sheldon has no problem with contracts since the thirteen colonies entered into a relationship agreement called the U.S. Constitution which he considers still a and that that love affair is still hot today. Amy looking very happy tells Sheldon that its a good thing she is not wearing flag underwear otherwise it would now be on fire since his talk is getting her excited. At the gym, Bernie tells him to look where he wants to throw, step toward where he wants to throw it and throw it. Howard is confused and tries the same analogy on learning to fly a plane. She tells him to try and see what happens. He takes so long warming up, Bernadette yells at him to just throw the ball and he throws it wild. At the pub, Amy wants to know when they are getting married. They haven't set a date and Penny wants to wait long enough to prove to her mother that she's not pregnant. Amy gets to have one of Sheldon's fries, but not a bite of Sheldon's burger. The burger has avocado on it and Amy is allergic. Sheldon wants to know if Leonard wants Amy to risk death just to prove their relationship argument. Leonard still insists you can't quantify the quality of a relationship. Sheldon disagrees and rates Amy's French fry at a 7, the Spider-man a 9 and the number 9 only a 4. Leonard asks Penny how ridiculous that is and she rates it at 100. Leonard insists that he is just assigning random numbers based upon his opinion. Sheldon shows him the work of Berscheid, Snyder, and Omoto and their relationship scale based on closeness predicting the stability of a couple. The Shamy ranks an 8.2 out of 10. Penny thinks that that takes the romance out of a relationship which thrills Sheldon. Leonard wants to take the test with Penny firmly says that she doesn't want to. Penny leaves to get a drink at the bar and Leonard follows him. Amy decides to credit Sheldon with two dates since the other couple is a lot of work. Back at the gym, Bernadette wonders if Howard is getting better. She tells Raj that its too late to cancel. A couple of wild pitches hit the wall to their right. Howard then screams to watch out as the ball just rolls to their feet. Leonard goes over to the bar and asks Penny if she is mad at him. She isn't, but tells him to not be stupid. Penny doesn't want to take the test to get a score that will make her more worried since she is already worried about their relationship. They are engaged and she is worried that they have nothing in common which scares her. Leonard admits to having similar feelings. Penny yells at him that that can't be good. His blind infatuation with her is the rock that their relationship is built on. They are both scared so that is something they have in common, jokes Leonard. Another fact is that neither of them find him funny. Sheldon and Amy are sitting at the table just eating and not interacting. Howard seeks some advice from fellow astronaut Mike Massimino. Mike tells him to not do it since if he is successful no one cares and if he isn't, he will be an idiot on YouTube forever. He tells him to not do it since he couldn't even throw a pen while weightless in the space station. Howard thanks him for the pep talk. Mike also wonders how he got a wife that is as cute as Bernadette. Bernadette thinks that he is nice even though he keeps calling Howard Froot Loops. As Penny and Leonard return to the table, they apologize and Amy admits they should have never compared their relationships. It doesn't bother Sheldon because he feels he won. Next he wants to go up against Raj and Cinnamon for a real challenge. Leonard tells Sheldon that just because they are two very different people, that doesn't make them a bad couple. Penny decides she wants to take the test. Leonard doesn't care what the score is. Marriage is scary, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to do it. He wants to do it with Penny handing her hand and facing all their problems together. Penny is very touched. Amy is enchanted by Leonard's affection and wishes Sheldon would say things like that. Sheldon retorts that they have a 8.2 together and she should trust him that they ARE happy. At the baseball game, the gang is in the bleachers, while Bernadette and Howard are on the pitcher's mound. While the others are planning on enjoying the game, Sheldon wants to watch the pitch and then head to Disneyland to see Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Amy tells him that if he stays, she'll get him some cotton candy and a bobble-head doll. On the mound, Bernadette tells him how proud she is of him. Howard is given an mic and a baseball. He tells the kids how he didn't think he could do it and keeps trying until be really failed. But he is not an athlete, he is a scientist. Then he decided to have a working prototype of the Mars rover deliver the ball to home plate. That excites the crowd. The rover takes so long that the fans start booing. Unfortantely Howard is an idiot who didn't think the whole thing through. Sheldon wants to leave, go to Disneyland and come back later to see the end of the pitch. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the inability of Howard to execute the ceremonial first pitch at a Los Angeles Angels baseball game. *Taping date: September 3, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBA *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending 27 September, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on September 29, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This episode involves baseball. * According to a tweet by Bill Prady, this is one of the few BBT episodes filmed outdoors away from the WB Studos. * Filmed first pitch at LA Angels baseball game. * The title sounds like Penny is presenting her first sales pitch, but it is really a Howard Wolowitz episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Pitch2.jpg Pitch3.jpg Pitch4.jpg Pitch5.jpg Pitch6.jpg Pitch7.jpg Pitch8.jpg Tongue.jpg|Mayim's picture filmed week of 9/1/14. Epie3.1.png Epie3.2.png Epie3.3.png Epie3.4.png Epie3.5.png Epie3.6.png Insta5.png Angel2.jpg Angel1.jpg S212.jpg S211.jpg S210.jpg S209.jpg S208.jpg S207.jpg S206.jpg S205.jpg S204.jpg S203.jpg S202.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MichyGeary Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Howardette Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Leonard has a date Category:Date With Penny Category:Amy has a date Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Raj's Women Category:Baseball Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Mike Massimino